


In Memoriam

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, The author would like to hurt Stiles, bad memories, dependent relationships, destructive trouble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tuvo la oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas para impedirlo, pero nunca hizo nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuteSatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSatan/gifts).



> Ya saben que Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Seguro sería alguien muy odiada por hacer sufrir tanto a mi nene Stiles.
> 
> Esta cosa amorfa salió del momento, porque me gusta mucho la potencial relación destructiva de Theo y Stiles aunque se puede hacer que queden felices y sin sufrir tanto, pero coomo soy masoquista los escribo, por ahora, así hahahaha :v
> 
> Ah, y porque esto va dedicado para mi amiga, ¡Sennen!, que siempre me ha apoyado en mis locuras XD. Kim, espero que esta bazofia te guste, sé que te gustan las mierdas fatalista y esta, con sus ambiguedades, lo es.
> 
> Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todas esas personas que me leen esta pareja, soy muy feliz <3 Ahora sí dejo de joder, lean mejor asjhgd

**_In Memoriam_ **

**_~O~_ **

 

_Un pedazo para otro pedazo,_  
_una unión con agujeros;_  
_incluso así, no se puede evitar permanecer_  
_en conjunto con aquello que te hiere, porque,_  
_¿acaso el amor no es la aceptación más pura y_  
_completa de todos nuestros demonios?_

Desde que comenzaron aquella extraña relación que ni siquiera puede atribuírsele como tal, Theo y Stiles eran asiduos a ejercer como deporte eso que ahora hacían en la actualidad, en la cama del segundo, envueltos en extremidades de piel contra piel unida en una masa compuesta llena de sudor y fluidos transparentes, casi blanquecinos, deslizándose lentamente por sus muslos.

Theo lanza un suave jadeo al aire y su pálida mano, apenas contenida en trémulos estremecimientos que intenta mermar porque el lobo está cerca, arañando la superficie, acaricia lentamente la nívea espalda llena de lunares disimiles, ya marcada en huellas rojizas gracias a sus dedos que presionan con un sentimiento parecido a la saña y es evidencia de que el acto que siempre fascinan de cometer, no es algo que disfruten en un ritmo lento y pausado.

Ambos hacen de esa amorfa unión lo que con _él_ mal llamaba ‘hacer el amor’. Son émulos de un sentimiento que no conciben, pero intentan calcar como el cincel del artista talla la madera porque no se les da bien fingir, y es mejor hacerse creer a sí mismos que existe un algo en esas frases sin palabras que gimen y sollozan siempre que el sexo se presenta, ya que, después de todo, es su mejor método de comunicación.

Theo no conoce el idioma de Stiles, tan entregado e intenso como los rayos del sol entreabriéndose en un frio invierno; y Stiles no sabe diferenciar los matices lóbregos que envuelven los ojos claros de Theo,  uno más oscuro e impenetrable que el otro, más cruento y podrido, tan podrido como su alma.

Cada quien está dañado como mejor supo echarse a perder, porque se sabe que el sol apenas ilumina con su calidez en invierno, y la oscuridad que envuelve la noche jamás podrá ser tocada por ese claror que con tanto ímpetu desea alcanzarle.

Y aun así, Theo se cuela bajo la piel de Stiles, rompe sus huesos con las embestidas tortuosas que van aumentando en intensidad; quebranta su espíritu con roces suaves… suspiros temblorosos, y por unos segundos, Stiles no ve a Theo, sino a otro individuo; y Theo no contempla al Stiles inalcanzable, sino a ese que desea moldear a su imagen y semejanza porque ambos son egoístas y pretenden que eso que hacen posee algún sentimiento más allá del simple y efímero placer que nace del momento.

Stiles jadea un suave y necesitado gemido que Theo besa, succiona y envuelve alrededor de su alma aunque sepa que este desaparecerá como todos los otros, olvidándolos. Es algo que ya ha hecho en el pasado y no sabe cómo conservar eso tan bonito que el chico de ojos ámbares y sonrisa lánguida le está obsequiando en ese preciado instante.

Porque aunque Stiles no se entregue en espíritu y alma, no como Theo lo hace de forma inconsciente, sí le otorga eso que sólo uno ha visto y desperdició, dejándole en la soledad de unas remembranzas que anhela olvidar en el aroma de otro.

Porque esas antiguas memorias han mellado en lo más hondo, y Stiles no puede olvidarlas así como olvida la vergüenza que sintió la primera vez que Theo observó su desnudez con fascinación mal disimulada.

Stiles es incapaz de olvidar que le han dañado para siempre, y como no puede olvidarlo, no desea entregarle a Theo algo que ya está roto y usado, por eso sólo le obsequia eso que se hace cada vez que profanan la palabra amor, eso que exhibe cuando sus cuerpos se unen en uno solo y sus carnes gritan lo que sus almas no pueden decir por temor, por esa envidia que sienten cuando perciben sus cuerpos gozar ese algo que está prohibido, ese algo que nunca debió haber sido dadas las angustiosas circunstancias que le condujeron a unirse _._

Porque Stiles quiere olvidar el aroma de él con Theo, y Theo quiere obtener algo que nunca ha conocido.

Y como Theo no sabe, intenta coger los restos que Stiles puede darle, lo único que puede otorgarle, porque lo demás es tan oscuro como el corazón de Theo, tan lóbrego y dañado como sus pensamientos.

No podría darle algo roto.

Lo que Stiles no sabe, pero piensa mientras las embestidas de Theo se tornan frenéticas y rozan aquel punto dulce que le hace ver las constelaciones más hermosas del universo, es que Theo ya le posee, tan quebrado como pudo haber quedado a causa de los eventos pasados, desgraciadamente recientes.

Porque a Theo le gustan las cosas rotas, más si provienen de alguien como Stiles.

Y aunque Stiles fingiera que Theo no le tiene en cuerpo y alma, caviló en todo eso, en lo bonito que era mentirse a sí mismo.

Porque pudo haberse negado a esa destructiva relación que no acarrearía nada bueno, pudo huir de esa sonrisa ladeada, de sus ojos brillantes y esa pálida mano que le ofrecía sopor, resguardo lejos de la soledad.

Porque pudo odiar a Theo, negarse a aceptar algo que no tenía punto ni consciencia…

Pero decidió que no haría absolutamente nada.

Y probablemente, cuando el mundo de ambos se destruyera y ellos acabaran sucumbiendo en la oscuridad, nunca lo haría.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, les gustó? Ojalá que sí XDDD De verdad prometo escribir algo menos fatalista, pero dado el canon la verdad es que está como que un poco difícil... Alguien me pidió por ahí un Theo/Liam, veré si lo escribo pronto...
> 
> Si les gustó, realmente me contentaría saber que les pareció. Me alegraría muchísimo. Agradezco de antemano que siquiera se hayan tomado las molestias de leerlo, ¡gracias!


End file.
